Chibi Haruhi
by ShyPetal
Summary: Haruhi is a little girl that is a child model. Watched Haruhi grow and go on many adventures with the young host club. HaruhixHosts
1. Chapter 1

Snow

ShyPetal: H-hi welcome to my first Fan fiction. Pleases don't hate me. I'm sorry if it isn't very good.

Chapter 1 Winter

A little girl was standing in the middle of the park all by her self. Her parent was nowhere to be seen. But she didn't seem worried for she knew the way home. She had a small smile on her face, she glanced around finding that no one was around she fell back on to the snow. Her smile still on her face.

Her name was Haruhi.

Haruhi Pov

It's winter, my favorite season. Japan is painted white. My favorite color. The snow was really cold but I didn't dare move for I really love the cold feeling it gave me. I really did love snow it was calm and quiet yet it could be loud and craze.

It reminded me of mommy. It hadn't been that long since mommy died. Daddy tried to hide the facts from me. He tried to cover my eyes with a blindfold that some kids, teenagers, and adults have over their eyes. But I'm not like the other kids.

I'm smarter, faster and stronger, nothing like the other kids. Daddy said that I took after mommy in that department but I took after him in catching peoples eyes. That's why I'm a child model, but unlike the other girls that wear frilly pink and girly dresses I wear goth clothing. Daddy grew my hair long and told me never to cut it so that I could look the part. But today was my day off.

I watched the clouds as they darken It would snow. And I couldn't wait. Maybe this winter would be something different.


	2. Chapter 2 Woking

Snow

ShyPetal: H-hello everyone meet my friend WereGhost.

WereGhost: Yo

ShyPetal: Please continue to read p.s. Haruhi is rich and have maids but no chefs.

Chapter 2 Working

Haruhi Pov

Daddy said that today that I have to work, but he said that we would have a father-daughter day. But promise were meant to be broken, so I didn't say any thing to him. I woke up and glanced at my clock. It was flashing **5:30 **as much as I wanted to continue sleeping I knew I had to get up and make breakfast and wake daddy. Because if I didn't he would still be asleep and I would miss my job.

I slid out of bed and walked over to my personal bathroom. After I finish my morning duties I walked down stairs to the kitchen. Today was the maids day off so I had to set the table not that I mind. Afterward I began to make french toast my favorite. While the french toast was in the oven I began to make Daddy's favorite coffee.

French vanilla with a lot of sugar(even though it was sweet already). After place the french toast on the plates and daddy's coffee was poured I went upstairs to awaken my daddy. Don't get me wrong I love daddy but sometimes he just doesn't wake up on his own and it gets annoying.

Daddy its time to wake up I whispered shaking him. But he just turned over in his sleep and continue snoring. I pouted and then I got the best idea ever.

"DADDY HELP! SOME GUY IS TOUCHING ME!" I know what your thinking why would I do something like that? Well its the only way to get him up. Just as I timed daddy bolted right up.

"DON'T TOUCH MY HARUHI!" he screamed.

"Good Morning Daddy" I greeted sweetly tugging at his arm pulling him out of bed and into the bathroom.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

After daddy got dress(with the help of me)we ate breakfast in silence. After we finished I put the dishes into the sink to be washed later, and walked to my favorite car the Lamborghini Veneno. Daddy got it for my birthday.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

When we first arrived at Little Angel/Demon I saw a lot of people standing at the door trying to catch a peek at someone. But I didn't care I had a job to do and I was going to finish it as soon as possible.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

It took a long time before me and daddy were able to get by. But when I went to open my dressing room door. It was slammed open my a blonde guy with purple eyes. He looked to be a year or so older.

"Hi I'm Suoh Tamaki and you?" are he asked.

"Haruhi" I whispered.

ShyPetal: Please Tell me what you think


End file.
